The Sound Of The Shell
by SeiRei-san
Summary: When left alone on a deserted island, when there are no grown-up survivors, innocent children tend to become more agressive when there are no rules to bind them. Shindou tries to keep them in line, but as time goes by he notices that they don't want to listen anymore and lose themselves into wicked habbits Matatagi brings them. (rated T for safety!) (OC submission closed!)
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi everyone and welcome to my very first story here on FanFiction, I hope you like it and bear with me if it is bad!**

**Aoi: How did you even get this idea for a story?**

**Me: I was reading Lord of the Flies by William Golding and playing the sims catsaway for wii and that's sort of how I got inspired to write something like this XD**

**Tenma: Isn't Lord of the Flies very violent?**

**Me: True but I'll be toning it down a little and add woman to the scene instead of boys between the age of 6 and 12**

**Matatagi: Sounds interesting right! How kids become able to murder when there are no grown-ups around!**

**Tenma: Oi Matatagi that's no fun at all!**

**Me: Anyway Aoi do the disclaimer so I can start!**

**Aoi: SeiRei-san does not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or Galaxy or any of the official characters.**

**Me: I DON'T RECOMMEND THE MOVIE! OR THE BOOK! Only if you are over 15 years old and can handle violence and killing!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologue -<strong>

Slowly, very slowly, leaving behind a trail in the white sand that slightly colored red where his blood escaped from his body. Shindou Takuto, a handsome young man with a great soccer and piano talent dragged his exhausted and wounded body away from the rubber boat. Several cries and groans and pleas for help came from his friends who had survived the plane crash just like he had.

It still stood fresh in his memory, they were on their way to Europe to play the finale of the Football Frontier International, but somewhere along the way... the plane was shot out of the sky, he remembered how one of the engines exploded set the left wing on fire and caused the iron bird to fall from the migthy skies into the wet arms of a restless ocean beneath them.

The plane broke in half, and the bottom, the heavier part, immediately sunk to the bottom and a few packages wrapped in bright orange plastic came up to the surface, including the one that contained the automatic blow up boat that had brought them to the coast of this island.

He knew one thing for sure... no grown-ups had survived the crash. He had watched in tears as their coach sunk to the dark depths while a big trail of blood escaped from his lips. It wasn't his beloved coach Endou though, or trainer Kidou. No it was the man who had trained and guided them through their first FFI. His grey hair tied into a ponytail in his neck and the greyish scar that ran over his face. His eyes, which were normally hidden underneath a pair of sunglasses, were revealed in the water. Widened, wrinkled and contorted in pain and frozen in death.

Shindou's body began to shake as new tears nearly spilled from his eyes, but he held them back fiercly, knowing now was no time to be sad and cry but that things had to be done.

"Mina! Everyone allright?" He asked in a slightly shaking voice as he stood up and turned to his friends who, one by one, crawled out of the boat and gathered on the unknown coast.

"Shindou-senpai,"

The brown-haired teen turned around and looked straight into a pair of sky-blue eyes and knew imediately who they belonged to.

"What is it Sorano?" He asked.

"We have a few minor wounds and burns, but nothing major we can't handle. Also..." She turned silent for a moment. "A few teammates didn't make it..." Tears formed in the cornor of her eyes as she clenched her fists.

I put my hands on her shoulders and squeezed them, she looked back up. "Who?"

"... Ichikawa-san, Kusaka-san and Tetsukado-san too..." She said and her voice became softer at the mention of a name. "I can't believe that they're gone!" The blue-haired girl started to cry.

Ofcourse Shindou felt sorry for his Kouhai and as much as he wanted to comfort her and the others he was just too awkward and on the brim of tears himself to be of real help towards them.

"Sorano-san, as much as it grieves me to hear of their deaths... now is now time to cry, please gather everyone else. We'll hold a meeting!"

Aoi did as she was told and bravely fought against the tears and started on her job. Shindou watched her for a moment admiring her strength before he turned his attention to his surroundings. The first thing he saw was jungle, the tall and majestic trees hang over him with their great green leaves like big green feathers. The thick trunks with vines hanging on branches and wrapped around the bark. One of them had a burn mark on them and he put his hand over the wound trying to cover it up.

"Shindou," A male voice called, he recognized it immediately and a smile played on his lips as he turned around again to face his best friend he had known since child-hood. His brown-reddish eyes met a pair of azure ones that looked serious but happy as well. Bright pink hair tied into ponytailes dangled in the wind.

"Kirino," He said. Even though he did not say it or had noticed it before, but a wave of releave washed over him and seemed to take his worries with him. It had not crossed his mind but unconsciously he had been worrying about his friend, wondering wether he had made it as well. "I'm glad to see you!"

"Why? Were you worried?"

"I guess a little, did you hear?"

"About our coach?" The pinkette asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes and no, you haven't heard it yet apparantly." Shindou sighed, feeling terrible again that he had to tell that a few of his teammates had died during the crash and he felt like a jerk to break the news.

"Haven't heard what?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to gather everyone,"

"About that," Kirino spoke up. "We are scattered across the island, the people who fell from the plane made it to the other side of the island, we need to get to them!"

"But how? We don't even know for sure if they are really there, or if this really is an island!" Shindou replied.

"We need to find out as soon as possible." Kirino said.

"But how?" That was the question that hang between them, unasked and unanswered.

"Hey guys check this out!" A female voice reached their ears and they saw how Sakura got a big shell from the water. Shindou recognized it immediately and thanked the Gods when an idea struck to him. He ran up to the pink-haired girl and grabbed the shell from her hands.

"Hey that's mine!" She whined. "Find your own!"

"Nozaki-san, do you know what this is?" He asked her as he held the shell in front of her eyes.

"Yes, a shell dummie!" She answered sarcastically.

"Yeah I can tell that for myself too, but I mean what kind of shell." Shindou replied slightly irritated at her answer.

She shook her head.

"It's a conch, we can use it as a trumpet, haven't you seen that in movies? They blow through the end to create some kind of noise to call their friends!" Shindou explained as he pointed towards the tip of the shell. "We just need to make a little hole before we can blow it."

"We can use the knife from the toolbox," Tenma offered and crawled back into the boat to find the right package that contained the knife.

Only five minutes later had they chopped of a small piece of the tip, Shindou brought it to his lips, ready to blow and call his friends to gather around.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm ending it here, hope you enjoyed the prologue! If you want to send in a character fill in the application form below!<strong>

**Name:**

**Age: (12 or 13 or 14) (in the story a few years will pass (3 or 4 or 5 I don't know yet) so keep that in mind!)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Personality: (just a few words to describe it is enough, please don't send intire paragraphes for me to read)**

**Guy you like: (I'll keep the one you prefer in mind but don't expect to become all lovey-dovey because that's not what the story's about!)**

**Also want to leave a review? :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone and welcome to Part 1 of our story, last chapter was only a prologue so XD. Also sorry for the late update but still hope you'll enjoy reading! AOI DO THE DISCLAMER!**

**Aoi: Why me again?**

**Me: *Looks away uncomfortable***

**Aoi: Why aren't you looking at me?**

**Matatagi: She's gonna make you die ofcourse.**

**Aoi: WHAT!**

**Me: NO! I'm not gonna let her die! Just... something unfortunate is going to happen to you...**

**Tenma: Oi, oi, you shouldn't scare us like that!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Please, someone, do the freakin' disclaimer already!**

**Shindou: I'll do it, SeiRei-san does not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Galaxy or any of the official characters, all the OC's except hers who appear in the story belong to their respective owners!**

**Me: Thank you Shindou! And now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Part 1 -<strong>

When Kirino had assured Shindou that the others had made it safely to the other side of the island, he had told only half of the truth. True, they had made it, though not completely safe or unharmed. Because they had fallen out of the plane first, they had been caught up in the explosion and thus been followed by flying and razorsharp pieces of metal and plastic.

Some who weren't that lucky to dodge them or see them pass from a big or little distant were hit, cut or made to bleed before they fell into the ocean. Most of them came to the surface immediately, some a little later, others had to be brought to it with a little help from their friends.

Meia, one of the luckier ones, had to help Girris, one of the unlucky ones, to the shore. And as tired and exhausted as she was, barely managed to keep his head out of the salt water. Her desperate cry for help echoed over the shore and beach and got an immediate response.

A girl with short, blood-red hair that was sticking to her skull due to the water, and sharp, light-purple eyes that were observing the situation in an instant. She ran back into the water and grabbed Girris' free arm, his pale skin clashing against her soft brown skin, and wrapped it around her shoulder to help Meia carry him to land.

When they dumped his body onto the sand they could clearly see the thick trail of blood staining his light hair. Meia started to cry at the sight and tried to get the boy to wake up by softly shaking his arm.

"Ne... Girris!" She whispered through her tears. "Wa-wake up! Pl-please, w-w-wake up! You ha-have to!"

The red-haired girl, who's name was Akuma Reiko by the way, looked around swiftly. Trying to spot the person she knew could help Girris who was turning paler by the minute. Between the many bright and dull colors of hair that belonged to many different people she spotted that certain lilac color.

"Oi! Riony, get over here. We need some help!" Reiko called, the lilac-haired girl responded almost immediately. She made her way over to us and kneeled down by the poor boy who was groaning softly right now. "You think you can help him?" The red-head asked.

Riony looked at Girris for a few moments, not saying anything, with her chocolate-brown eyes fixed on the wound on his head that was still bleeding. When she turned back to Reiko she had a confident smile on her lips.

"I think I can fix him," She said in a soft voice. "But I'll need some fabric and if it is around, clean water!"

"I'll go check," Reiko said and went off to search for the requested items. She walked up to a small group of people who were busy dragging both other people and trolleys, that had been blown from the plain as well, to the shore. "Found anything usefull?"

A girl with wavy, jet-black hair and shorter bangs framing her face turned to the red-head, the easiest way to describe the way she looked... was pissed. A deep frown was etched on her pale face and her nose, which had a scar over the bridge, was wrinkled in angre. Her deep green eyes threw daggers at Reiko.

"Who fucking cares!" Raven Tally cursed. "We were thrown of a plane in mid-air, there are people hurt and all you care about are freaking VALUABLES!"

Reiko, who was easily irritated, forcefully grabbed the black-haired girl by her shoulders and let loose a few insults.

"No you dumb fuck! I don't care about the valuable stuff, I'm just looking for some tools to help a friend!" Reiko spat in her face.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Raven exclaimed in rage and tried to kick Reiko, aiming at her shins.

"Okay you two, step away from each other!" A deep male voice said. The two girls turned to look at Ibuki Munemasa, a guy who was a few years older than them and could be twice as scary would he really want to be. He released Raven from Reiko's hold and dragged her a few steps back. "There's no use fighting each other!"

"Yeah, listen to the basketballer!" A teal-haired boy named Kariya said as he appeared next to Reiko with a cheeky grin on his face. "Why can't you hate each other in silence? You know, like girls do."

"Shut up loser!" Raven shot at him.

"Don't you call him a loser!" Reiko shouted and was about to strangle the black-haired girl, but before she could step forward she felt two arms wrap around her small waist keeping her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw the teal-haired striker looking down on her with his golden eyes. They told her not to do stupid things, though they looked quite amused as well.

Reiko sighed.

"Fine!" She groaned. "But that bitch started!"

"What did you came to do actually?" A girl with wavy, brown hair stepped forward feeling another fight comming. Her navy-blue eyes looking questioningly at the red-haired girl. "You asked if we found anything usefull, which probably means you need something."

Her name was Rei Hansfudo, a pretty smart girl around the age of 13.

"I was looking for some dry pieces of fabric," Reiko replied. "And maybe some fresh water, if it's around."

"There is," Another female voice replied. They looked up to see Mayu, a girl with snow-white hair, a pale skintone and crimson colored eyes. She had been dragging a trunk with her from a few metres away, and, indicating to the red and white pattern on it, it seemed to be hers. "I have some in here."

She dropped it onto the white sand and opened it, not caring that everyone saw some of the undergarments she had packed for the trip to Europe. She rummaged around the trunk for a while before she pulled a bottle of fresh water and a washing cloth from it.

"Think you can use this?" She asked the red-head softly.

"Yes!" Reiko replied and grabbed the items from her stretched hand. "Thanks,"

She dashed of before Mayu even had the chance to reply. Not that she minded though, she never used much words to interact with others.

"Sorry it took so long!" Reiko exclaimed as she dropped herself next to Riony who, in the meantime, had combed the hair of Girris away from around the wound so she could have a clear sight.

"You and Raven got into a little fight right?" Riony asked chuckling. "It's okay. Don't worry, the bleeding has stopped anyway."

"So you heard huh," Reiko said and handed the lilac-haired girl the bottle and cloth so she could tend the injury. "That bitch started!"

"Yeah sure, you know she's kind of temperamental. You probably pissed her off," Riony said.

"I didn't!" Reiko said, feeling a little offended.

"Yes you did, but it is much simpler now." Riony replied, as calm as ever. Kind smile still present on her face. "I guess everyone could react like that after what... just happened..."

They all stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what had just happened. They had crashed, they were lucky that there even was an island up that close. What if they were forced to float around the Pacific for days, maybe even weeks or months!

The three of them were on the verge of tears when the blast of a horn called them out of their misery.

Someone was calling to them!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'll be ending it here for now!<strong>

**Aoi: Seriously? We had to wait that long for this!**

**Me: One more word Aoi! I swear! (your unfortunate accident suddenly seems much closer all of a sudden!)**

**Matatagi: Oi calm down! There's no readon to scare her... now! :D**

**Me: Right, anyway sorry if I did not introduce everyone yet, more OC's and interesting happenings in the next chapter I promise!**

**Shindou: Do we have to wait long again?**

**Me: I hope for you you don't!**

**Tenma: Wait what?**

**Me: Please review dearies! (maybe I'll update faster that way :P)**

**Aoi: That is just blackmale.**

**Me: Shut up!**


End file.
